1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal in which a shield member is mounted on a circuit board thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As the terminals become multifunctional, for example, such terminals are allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
For the functional support and enhancement of such a mobile terminal, it may be considered to improve the structural and/or software aspects of the mobile terminal. In particular, for one of the structural improvements of the terminal, a mechanism for combining a circuit board and a shield member within the terminal may be taken into consideration.